


Across the Universe divide

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rebel X-Wing piolt gets pulled through a wormhole while fleeing from the Empire. He find himself in a strange new galaxy were he must survive. But one thing becomes clear he may never return home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Under Fire

A single X-Wing bobbed and weaved to avoid a torrent of green laser fire pouring from an Imperial Lancer-class frigate. Jason Sozar cursed under his breath as he weaved through the heavy anti starfighter fire. 'It's a simple recon mission Jason you will be fine.' Jason mocked his CO in his head. A simple recon on an Imperial suppy route had tuned into dropping out of hyperspace right on top of a Star Destroyer and its escorts. Jason ripped back his throttle causing a TIE fighter to over shoot he pressed down his firing stud and loose a hail of crimson bolts. The TIE exploded in an impressive fire ball. "Whistles plot us a jump out of here!." Jason barked at his r2 unit. The droid sputtered back a stream of beeps and whistles. "I don't care about an anomaly make the damn jump!" Jason barked. The X-wings s-foils closed and the small fighter blazed into hyperspace Jason was slammed back into his seat and his vision went black.

\---Four Hours Later---

Jason awoke to a symphony of concerned sounds coming from his little R2 unit. "Yea yea I'm alive whistles. Were are we?" The droid went silent for a moment before letting out a mournful sound and another series of astromech speech. "A billion lightyears from our last position? How in the name of the force is that even possible." The droid responded with a long explanation. "The anomaly was a wormhole and it spit us out here? Well great, just fucking great. And we can use the wormhole to go home because it collapsed." Jason brought up his ships long range sensors. "Well may as well look for a safe port if we are going to be stuck here." Jason muttered, he searched the nearby planets for several minuets until he found something interesting a massive power source a world that was mostly ocean. "Well if there is power there may be civilization may as well check it out." Whistles let out a sarcastic noise. "Don't sass me trashcan. You got another idea?" Whistles maid a negatory beep. "That's what I thought lay in a course lets see whats there. Wherever we are."

\--Two hours later--

"Rodney you better come take a look at this." Doctor Radek Zelenka said staring in amazement at sensor display infront of him.

"What is it?" Rodney McKay glanced at the display.

"Its a ship its small and traveling at FTL speeds."

"How is a ship thay small generating enough power to travel at that speed? And were did it come from?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know it just appeared and suddenly started moving towards us." Zelenka explains

"What do you mean it just appeared?" Rodney asked

"I mean it wasn't there one second and was the next." 

"Is it wraith?" McKay asked

"No it doesn't fit any known profile." Zelenka did some quick calculations "at its current velocity it will reach us in 30 minutes. 

Rodney clicked on his radio "Elizabeth we have an incoming ship it will reach us in less than thirty minutes." 

"Is it the wraith?" Doctor Weir asked.

"No its a small ship probably a fighter it doesn't match anything in the data base." McKay replies.

"Can we contact it?" Weir asks.

"We can try." Rodney replies.

"Do it." 

"Unidentified ship this is Doctor Rodney McKay do you read me?" 

"This is Commander Jason Sozar I hear you. I'm in a bit of a bind here." Jason replies. "I slipped through a wormhole and got sent about a billion light years don't suppose you have some were I can land?" Jason responds.

"Stand by." McKay says as Elizabeth enters the room.

"What do you think Rodney?" Elizabeth asks.

"We could let him land, the technology of his ship could be useful." Rodney replies.

"He could be a wraith agent." 

"I find that unlikely if he really is from another galaxy he wouldn't know who the wraith are." 

"And his ship just appeared that would match with his wormhole story." Zelenka adds

"Let him land. Elizabeth clicks on her radio "Major Lorne?" 

"Yes Doctor Weir?" Lorne's voice crackles through the radio. 

"Head to the jumper bay we have a guest incoming."

"On my way Doc." Lorne replies.

\----

Lorne entered the jumper bay just as the alien vessel landed the cockpit opened and a tall human in an orange flight suit climbed down a robot popped out the belly of the ship and rolled up next to him. Lorne looked the stranger over. He was stunning with emerald eyes, sandy blonde hair, miles of muscles and olive colored skin.

Lorne raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Major Evan Lorne, Welcom to Atlantis. 

The stranger smiled revealing perfect white teeth and winked at Major Lorne. "Well at least I got a good looking welcoming committee." Jason snarked causing Lorne's cheeks to heat. "I'm Commander Jason Sozar and this is my R2 unit Whistles." Whistles beeped in greeting. 

"Glad to meet you. Now if you follow me Dr. Weir is waiting for us." Lorne said

"Lead the way." Jason replied as he glanced around at the remarkable floating city. 'Well at least they seem friendly' Jason thought as he followed the incredibly handsome Major. 'Great here less than a day and I've already got a crush, how is this my life.'

Little did Jason know this Major was about to turn his world upside down.


	2. No 'I' in Team

Jason followed Lorne through the winding corridors of Atlantis there first stop was the infirmary. Jason raised a brow at the mix of technology in the room some was highly advanced and some was antiquated by his standards. "Doc got a visitor from another galaxy needs to be screened." Lorne said drawing the attention of a man in a white lab coat.

"Aye hello welcome to Atlantis, I'm Doctor Beckett." He introduced himself and extended a hand witch Jason shook. "Commander Jason Sozar pleased to meet you. " "If you will have a seat, I just need to run a few tests." Jason hopped up on the exam table and let the doctor do his thing. Lorne was chatting with an injured soldier Jason let his eyes sweep over the Major's handsome features. 

"You know it's no polite to stare lad." Beckett said.

"I'm not staring doc I'm Oogeling."

"You've been her less than an hour and you already have a crush. But I admit Major Lorne is a handsome man." 

"Yes he is." Sozar mused. Beckett moves to take a blood samble from Jason's left arm. Jason grabs his wrist to stop him. "If you need blood you will have to draw it from my right arm my left is a prosthetic." Beckett's eyebrows shoot up in suprise. "This is a prosthetic arm? It's so life like you have full range of motion, hair, your arm is even sweating." Jason placed his wrist by the doctors ear. "Listen closely." Beckett placed his ear against Jason's wrist and could hear the sound of whirring servos. "Remarkable, prosthetics like these could help alot of people on my planet." Jason looked over to Whistles. "Whistles you have schematics for my arm right?"

"Breet boop breet boop" Whistles replies. 

"Make a copy of it for the doctor then call it a good will gesture. I have a feeling we will be here for a very long time may as well be on good terms with our hosts." Jason pats the R2 unit on the top of its dome shaped 'head' Whistles rolls over to the Doctor's laptop and extendes a probe and uploads the Data.

"Thank you that information will be very useful." Carson says "Alright we are all done here, you are in excellent health and I don't see any unknown pathogens" Lorne makes his way over.

"Alright Dr. Weir and colonel Sheppard want to meet with you if you will follow me." Jason hops up and follows Lorne toba large conference room. A man with what Jason thinks is the most rediculos hair he'd ever seen and a woman with intelligent and kind eyes with red hair are waiting. 

Lorne takes a seat and motions for Jason to do the same. 

"So Commander Sozar tell me everything." Weir says.

\----Six hours Later----

Lorne leads Jason and whistles to his quarters.  
"Here we are, I'm just down the hall if you need anything." Lorne says.

"Thank you Major this has been a hell of a day. Since im stuck here im glad your people have been so friendly." Evan smiled and squeezed Jasons shoulder. 

"If any one can get you home it's Doctor McKay and Doctor Zelenka for now get some rest." Jason nodded feeling butterflies in his stomach from the simple contact and stepped into his quarters. Whistles went over and went into sleep mode Jason stripped off his flight suit showered and collapsed into a fitful sleep.

\-----

Jason awoke taking a moment to figure out were the hell he was. As his mind cleared he sighed. "Shit guess it wasn't all a dream." Jason muttered to himself whistles gave a mournful whistle at that.

Jason got up and dressed in a pair of black trousers a matching under shirt and pulled on his leather jacket. As he finished getting dressed there was a knock at his door.

"Come." Jason said.

Evan popped in and smiled "Good morning Colonel Sheppard wanted me to show you around and help you settle in. Come on lets go eat and I will introduce you to my team." Jason nodded strapping on his thigh holster and sliding his blaster in place. 

They walked to the mess in silence. Until Evan decided to make conversation. "So you got a family back home?" Evan asked. Jason stopped and frowned.

"I did once..." Jason took a steadying breath. "I had a husband two sons they died when the Empire destroyed my home planet of Alderaan. We were a peaceful people we had no lethal weapons our world was destroyed to make an example to other world who opposed the Emperor." Evan frowned and squeezed Jason's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Jason shrugged and patted the Major's hand. "Come on lets eat.I'm starving." Jason said changing the subject. 

They entered the mess hall and grabbed their food and Lorne led them to a table. "Jason may I introduce my gate team. This is Sergeant William Stackhouse, Corporal Nick Markham, and Doctor David Parrish. Guys this is Commander Jason Sozar the stray we picked up from another galaxy. " 

"He's the one with the badass spaceship? Man your fighter is impressive bet I can out maneuver anything we've got." Stackhouse said.

"Well only one way to find out maybe we can test that theory one day." Jadon said with a grin. 

Breakfast went well from there Jason really hit it off with Lorne's men and if Jason caught Evan staring at him he didn't mention it.

After breakfast Evan showed Jason to their firing range. There were a few Marines practicing there but it was mostly deserted. "So you yourbpeople use projectile weapons?" Jason asked.

Evan picked up a P90 "That's correct, this is our primary weapon the P90 capable of putting 900 rounds per minute down range out of a 50 round magazine. It's light weight and packs a decent punch." Lorne snapped off a burst at a paper target punching it full of a tight grouping of holes. "Not bad. But I prefer mine." Jason drew his Dl-44 and snaped off a shot leaving a grapefruit sized hole in the target. Evan gaped at him. "I would kill for one of those." Evan said with one of his smirks that made Jason's cock twitch in intrest. 

"Sorry I only brought the one" Jason says with a smirk. Evan chuckled "Come on let's continue our tour." 

\----Two Days Later----

Evan came to doctor Weir's office and knocks in the door. 

"Major come in." Elizabeth says Evan stand across from her at attention. 

"Dr. Weir I want Commander Sozar on my team." Evan says getting straight to the point.

"Major we know next to nothing about this man other than he is a freedom fighter. He has been here less than a week. I don't know how comfortable I am having another alien on a gate team." Wier says

"With all due respect in the time he has been here he has provided us with technology, information and cooperated with all our procedures. Beside how is he any different than Teyla or Ronon?" Lorne counters raising a brow. "Besides he is trained and has many useful skills." 

"Alright I will consider it see what Sheppard has to say about it." Weir says as Sheppard enters the room. "I agree with Lorne, Elizabeth if you don't put him on Lorne's team I want him."

Elizabeth sighed "Alright if he wants the job he's got it." 

\------

Jason stepped through the stargate with Lorne's team on there first op together with Whistles right behind him. "Alright you guys know the mission find this ancient outpost and see if it has any useful tech them get home." Evan says taking point. 

They make their way to an ancient outpost the door opens for Major Lorne but after it opens Lorne clutches his head with a hiss of pain. Jason puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright Major?" Jason asks

"Yea just a headache." Evan says "Come on lets go" 

They pick through room by room mostly empty labs with busted terminals. Every terminal the major attempts to activate causes him pain soon he is having trouble walking as Evan stumbles Jason catches him by the arm and rights him. "Evan sit down you don't look so good." Evan nods and Jason lowers him onto a chair. "Something is wrong with this places computers it usually doesn't feel like this." Evan says clutching his temples. "Here let me try something." Jason says gently he places a hand on Evan's forehead and reaches out using his greatest secret his force sensitivity. He feels the pain in Evan's body and heals it in the guise of massaging Evan's neck with his other hand. When he pulls away Evan smiles. "Thanks what did you just do?" He asks "Just used my knowledge of pressure points, feel better?" Jason says giving Evan's neck a squeeze. 

"Yea much thanks." Evan stands getting to his feet. "Sir we found the control room it has a chair interface like Atlantis" Stackhouse calls over the radio "Acknowledged we are on our way." Lorne replies. Jason follows Lorne to the control room.

"Sir all of the terminals are in lockdown we think the only way to override is the chair." Stackhouse says. Lorne nods and sits in the chair. It comes to life and Lorne winces again. "This system is corrupted looks like a computer virus. But from what I can access this place was just doing medical research." Lorne winced in pain again. 

"Get out of that thing Major your pulsr is spiking and you're turning pale." Jason says.

"Wait let me check for a ZPM at leaset get something valuble out of this." As he acesses the infor mation Lorne howls in pain and flops back in the chair. Jason move to pull him out but Stackhouse stops him "Wait! He is still linked if you pull him out it will kill him." Stackhouse says "If we leave him in it will kill him." Jason made a quick decision. "I have telepathic abilities keep that between us by the way Stackhouse I will link with his mind and pull him out." Jason put his hands on either side of Evan's face and reached out with the force.

He appeared in a dark room with the only light shining down on Evan. Evan was sitting knees drawn up to his chest rocking back and forth looking as if he were in the middle of a panic attack. Jason crouched infront of him. "Evan." He said gently. Evan whimpered and rocked back and forth. "Major hey it's Alright." Evan didn't respond Jason remember that a sudden shock could break some one out of a panicked state. Jason cupped Evan's chin and kissed him deep and passionate Evan moaned and returned the kiss pulling away a few moments later. "Hey your back. Come on Evan get us out of here" they both woke up Evan fell forward and Jason caught him. "Lets get the fuck out of here." Lorne muttered. 

"I agree." Jason said "Let the egg heads deal with this place." 

They returned to Atlantis debreifed and Jason went to visit Major Lorne in the infirmary. He walked over to Evans bed and sat next to him. 

"How do you feel?" Jason asked.

"Much better thanks to you and Dcotor Beckett." Evan frowned and grasped Jasons hand giving it a squeeze. "Thanks for saving my ass. About that kiss." 

"Was that over the line?" Jason asked feeling his chest tighten. 

"No it was fine I was just wondering if it meant anything." Evan said quietly. 

"It means I have feelings for you I'd like to explore." Jason replied giving Evan a hopeful look.

"I think I'd like that" Evan replied "But how about a real kiss instead of one inside my head."

Jason smirled and pulled Evan into a deep kiss. They are startled appart by the clearing of some ones throat.

"Sorry I dinna meant to interrupt but I need to run some more tests on the Major" Doctor Beckett says.

"See you later Evan" Jason says grinning like an idot as he leaves the room.


	3. Time

\--6 months later--

Jason pinned Evan against the wall of their quarters, smashing their lips together in a needy kiss. Evan let out a whimper wrapping his arms around Jason's neck and licking into his mouth. Jason cupped Evan's cock through his BDU's eliciting a hot moan. "Jason." Evan breathed. 

Evan lifted his shirt tossing it to the ground before doing the same with Jason's. Jason attacked Evan's neck with his teeth and tounge sucking bruises down his neck. Suddenly the door chimed. 

Jason let out an angry growl. "Who is it!" He shouted. 

"It's McKay, ive discoverd something you need to hear." Rodney said through the door. 

"Can it wait Rodney? I'm a bit busy here." Jason grumbled burying his face in the crook of Evan's neck. 

"No." 

"Come in then" Jason grumbled opening the door. 

Mckay's eyes widened in suprise when he saw a very disheveled major Lorne leaning against the wall looking annoyes. "That's what you meant by busy." McKay said with a cheeky grin Lorne glared at him and Jason sighed 

"Rodney if you don't have a really good reason for interrupting our R & R." Jason warned

"Right, right. So I was going over your ships navigation data and I found something. You didn't just jump galaxies you jumped forward in time."

Jason sat on the edge of the bed staring at his hands. "How far forward."

"By my calculations about 5 years." Rodney said. 

"Son of a bitch." Jason muttered. "Then they could have done it, the rebellion could have won." 

"Or been crushed." McKay said earning himself a glare from Evan. 

"Guess I will never know." Jason said. He felt the bed dip and Evan's arm slip around his waist. Jason leaned into his comforting touch. 

"Well I thought you should know at any rate. We are still working on a way to get you home Zelenka and I will let you know what we find out." Rodney gave a soft smile and turned walking out of the room.

\---New Republic Fleet Command, Science Devison Meeting---

Admiral Ackbar, General Garm Bel Iblis, and General Jan Dodonna sat ready to listen to a myriad of new technologies from their science division. 

As the second to last proposal for the day left Garm Bel Iblis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a waste of time, most of the projects have been running for years with nothing to show for it."

One of Ackbar's lare Orange eyes swiveled his way. "You are the one who asked for a place in high command Garm." Ackbar teased. 

"Let's just get this over with what's next?" Garm asked. 

"A new type of drive system, designed by a doctor Anton Zarek." Dodonna reads off his data pad.

"Send him in" Ackbar says

The door opens and Doctor Zarek enters. Zarek is typical Rendilian tall with sharp features, dark hair and dark eyes. He is dressed in a long leather overcoat over a simple brown tunic and trousers. 

"Gentleman thank you fo taking the time to see me. Today I am here to show you the cumulative progress of 25 years of research." Zarek activates the rooms holoprjector and an image of the drive system appears. "This is the transgalactic hyperdrive. It allows a ship to accelerate to nearly infinite speeds. Journeys that would normally take days can be made in minutes. Our simulations show that a voyage of nearly a billion lightyears could be made in two months. The first prototype is complete however without proper practical testing we have no idea how it will perform." 

"If these drives prove to work they would give us a significant tactical advantage." Dodonna says. 

"You are correct General the military implications alone are astonishing. Also it is my personal belief that we could finally explore the vast reaches of the universe and end the relative technological stagnation that we have faced over the past thousands of years." Zarek adds. 

"And what would be required for these drives to be implemented on a large scale for effective cost?" Bel Iblis asks. 

"An expedition to another galaxy preferably one far away enough to gather a lot of raw data." Zarek replies

"Can this drive be fitted to a long range probe?" Ackbar asks. 

"No admiral for several reasons. Currently the drive has been fitted to the former Imperial Star Destroyer 'Tyranny' it takes enormous energy to power the drives. The Tyranny has undergone massive retrofits for this drive system including a massive reduction to crew compliments and the fitting of a shipboard AI and sophisticated sensor and computer systems." Zarek explains

"Why a star destroyer?" Dodonna asks. 

"The original specs were abandoned by the old republic during the clone wars. They were based on the KDY destroyer engines. Several breakthroughs have occured since then to allow for the sucess of the program until relevant data is compiled it will be impossible to make any changes to the working prototype. Our proposal is to send an expedition here." - Zarek brings up a map. "This galaxy is know as Pegasus its about one billion light years from here. We belive in two months we will be able to gather enough relevant data to to significantly improve the drive system." 

"This sounds like it's potentially a one way trip." Bel Iblis says cautiously. 

"It may be, but I believe it's too great an opportunity to pass up."

"I am inclined to agree." Ackbar replies

"As am I" agrees Dodanna. 

Bel Iblis consoders for a moment. "If that is the vote of this council then I agree." 

"It's decided you have our full authorization for your expedition. We will require a full list of whay you need from the military." Ackbar replies

"You shall have it sir." Zarek replies

"One more thing Dr. The 'Tyranny' could use a bit less intimidating name." Dodonna says. 

"My team has been calling her 'Voyager'." Zarek replies

"Aptly named, you have a full go for the Voyager mission' Ackbar says Zarek nods and leaves the room. 

\------Two Months Later, Rendili Star Drive New Republic Drydock Number 23------

The heavily modified Star Destroyer 'Voyager' sat in drydock. It was hard to mistake the ship for it's standard counterparts. She had been elongated by five hundred meters to accommodate her new drive systems. Her hanger bay now carried a compliment of 84 starfighters instead of her normal 72. The entire aft of the vessel had been redesigned to allow for the new drive systems changing her apperance significantly. Other ships buzzed about offloading personnel and equipment for her maiden voyage. One of these ships was the famous 'Millennium Falcon'.

"So Luke are you sure it's a good idea to take your little Jedi order on this mission?" Han asks. 

"I'm sure Han when Yoda and Ben appear in my dreams and tell me to do something I tend to take their advice." Luke says rolling his eyes at Han.

"Whatever you say kid but you will be missed around here ya know." Han replies making his final approach to 'Voyager'

"I'll miss you too Han." Luke smiled squeezing his shoulder. 

Chewbacca let out series of annoyed growls. "I'll miss you to Chewie." Luke said hugging the wookiee. 

The 'Falcon' landed with a dull thump on the flight deck and Luke gathered his Jedi and decended from the ship. 

The captain of 'Voyager' was waiting for them.


	4. Deadalus in distress

Captain Joseph Zarn was happy to finally meet the famous Luke Skywalker. Zarn was a young officer but had distinguished himself at the battle for Coruscant. He was of average height with handsome features and a strong lean build. Zarn gave a slight bow to Skywalker. 

"Master Skywalker I am Captain Zarn welcome aboard 'Voyager'."

"Thank you Captain glad to be here." Luke says. 

"If you will follow me we will get you and your apprentices settled." Zarn said leading them to their quarters. 

\--several hours later---

Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker joined the assembled crew on the flight deck. Dr. Zarek was standing at the podium ready to adress the assembled crew. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to embark on the greatest journey anyone has ever attempted. In two months time we will have completed the longest distance space voyage ever attempted by the sentient races of our galaxy. This voyage is not without risk, but the potential rewards are staggering. I will now give the floor to President Mon Mothma who has a few words for us.

Mon Mothma appears as a hologram her aristocratic features soft amd friendly even through the projection. "You brave souls are about to partake in the greatest attempt at exploration since the Outbound Flight program decades ago. You will see and do things no one can possibly imagine. You could meet new friends or new enemies. However no matter your fate you will go down in history as great and courageous explores. Good luck and May the force be with you." There is a whoop of applause and cheers. 

Captain Zarn takes the podium last. His young face pulled into a smile. "When I took this assignment General Dodonna called me crazy. He was probably right -" The crew chuckles "But we will succeed in our mission this ship contians some of the galaxies best minds. We are from now on more than a crew. We are a family and I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure this isn't a one way trip. Now get your asses in gear and prep for departure!"

The crew dispersed to their assigned positions amd Zarn strode iver to the two Jedi masters. 

"Good speech nice and short." Kyle said.

"The sooner I was done talking the sooner we could leave. Join me on the bridge for the jump?" 

"Of course." Luke said as they followed the captain to the turbolift. 

\----

(Voyager bridge 1800 hours local)

Zarn strode onto the bridge and took a seat in his command chair his first officer, Commander Lee Sadama sat waiting for him. "All systems are go captain we are ready for our jump." Lee said. 

"Thank you commander, all stations give me a final check."

"Weapons systems are green"

"Shields are at maximum"

"Engines are primed and Transgalactic drive is fully charged."

"Flight deck reports all craft secured."

"Engineering reports reactors are stable."

"Hit it!" Zarn says and the ship rockets into hyperspace. 

\---Two Months Later, Deadalus---

Deadalus made her return voyage from Earth newly fitted with Asgard beam weapons. She had just entered the Pegasus when they were attacked by a wraith battle group 3 cruisers and a hive ship. 

"Colonel Caldwell we've jumped right into a wraith battle group they knocked out our hyperdrive. "

"Sound general quarters returm fire target the hive first. Lets see how these new Asgard beam weapons preform." Caldwell says. 

Twin blue beams fired from Deadalus tearing into the wraith hive and splitting it in half. The Deadalus fired again taking out one of the cruisers then two more hives showed up. 

"Sheilds down to 40%" 

"Evasive maneuvers I need that hyperdrive back online!" Caldwell barked as the ship was rocked by concentrated fire. 

"Colonel I have another ship on sensors it doesn't match any known vessel."

"Sir one of the wraith hives has broken off."

 

"Let's hope these guys are friendly get us some distance amd hammer that other hive ship!"  
\----

"Captain one of the large alien vessels has broken off their attack they are charging weapons!"

"Sound red alert, try hailing them." Zarn says

"No response sir they are firing." The Voyager rocked from the impact of the Hives energy weapons. 

"Sheilds are holding." 

"Returm fire launch fighters." Zarn called. The Voyager's turbolaser batteries opened up of the hive ship crimson bolts smashing into its hull with the force of a 595 Megaton nuclear bomb per cannon every few seconds. The massive wraith hive returns fire but is quickly ripped to shreds by the firepower of the Voyager's turbolasers.

The wraith hive detonated into a massive blue shickwave tearing it supporting cruiser in two. Deadalus destroyed the last remaining wraith cruiser as Voyager opend fire on the last live ship. The last hive fled defore it could be destroyed leaving the Voyager air group to mop up the remaining fighters. The E-wings and X-wings proved more than an match for the darts. 

"Captain the smaller alien vessel is hailing us"

"Put it through"

"This Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Earth vessel Deadalus we thank you for your help." Caldwell says

"Colonel Caldwell this is Captain Joseph Zarn aboard the New Republic Star Defender Voyager. We were happy to assist your enemy fired on us and you didn't that counts for something." 

"I hate to ask for more help but we really need to get to our base to effect repairs dont suppose you could give us a tow?" Caldwell asks. 

"Send us the coordinates and we'd be happy to Colonel." Zarn replies. 

"One more thing I think we have one of your piolts here he said to tell you and I quote -If Skywalker is still alive tell him he owes me fifty credits.-" 

Luke smiles "Commander Jason Sozar formerly of Claymore squadron. He disappeard five years ago." Zarn turns to him and quirls a brow "So this is were he wound up?" Zarn reopens the channel. "Colonel Caldwell is there any chance we could have you return commander Sozar he needs to be debreifed" 

"I can arrange tha beaming him aboard now." Caldwell says just as Jason materializes on the bridge along with another man in a military uniform

"Captain sir!" Jason says snapping to attention. 

"At ease commander welcome to Voyager and this is?" 

"Major Evan Lorne sir, he's second in command of the Atlantis expedition which is were we will be taking Deadalus." Jason replies

"Major Lorne, Commander if you will accompany me we have a lot to discuss." Zarn says standing and smoothing out his tan uniform shirt. Jason smiles and hugs Luke. 

"Fifty credits Skywalker." Jason says with a grin.

"You will get it Jace we will catch up later alright?" 

"Sure thing Luke" Jason says he discreetly slips an arm around Evan and squeezes him in a breif sideways hug before the disappear into the Captain's readyroom.


	5. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/newcrdestroyer_zps9dpuhcd8.png.html)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I meant it when I said 'Voyager' Was a heavily modified Imperial Star Destroyer.

The flurry of activity on Atlantis was massive upon the arrival of the New Republic delegation. The whole expedition was gathered on the pier when the New Republic shuttle landed. The Lambda class landed its tri wings folding upwards. The ramp lowered and four Marines armed with blaster rifles and dressed in uniforms not too different from the Star Gate teams headed down the ramp first. Two were aliens one a giant Trandoshan standing at nearly seven feet tall and another was a small Sullustan his large ears and round eyes sweeping the crowd obeservantly. The final two New Republic marines were human males. After them followed Commander Sozar who was now dressed in a proper fleet uniform consisting of a tan tunic and trousers. Major Lorne was at his side as always his P90 slung over his shoulder. They were followed by another officer In a similar uniform to Jason's and finally by two men in what Elizabeth assumed were Civilian clothes. 

"Quite a diverse group aren't they?" Sheppard commented leaning close to Elizabeth. 

"Yes they are indeed." Elizabeth agreed. 

"Dr. Weir." Jason said happily as he led the group over. "Allow me to introduce Captain Zarn commander of Voyager." Jason indicated tje young officer to his left. "Dr Weir" he said simply. "The cheif scientist of their expedition Dr. Zarek some one im sure Zelenka and McKay can't wait to meet." Zarek smiled and gave a short bow. "And finally Jedi master Luke Skywalker head of the new Jedi order and a hero of the rebellion." Luke smiles and bows as well "Jason has told me many good things about yoyr people Dr Wier." Luke says. 

"Welcome to Atlantis and may I extend my gratitude for your help rescuing Deadalus." Dr. Weir says

"It was our pleasure to help, though the wraith gave us little choice when they opened fire on my ship unprovoked. Commander Sozar has informed me of all you have done for him for that you have my gratitude. Taking the officer of a foreign military under your protection must have been a difficult decision." Zarn says finally shaking Elizabeth's hand. 

"It's part of oyr mission to offer aid to those in need. May I introduced Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard the military leader of Atlantis." Sheppard waves to them. 

"Dr. Weir if you'd allow it Master Skywalker and Dr. Zarek would like a tour of the city." Lorne Says.

"Of course Major feel free to show them around." Evan nods and Luke and Zarek follow him into the city. 

"We have much we should discuss Doctor Weir." Zarn says. 

"Of course if you'd follow me?" Elizabeth says Zarn turns to the marines at signals for them to guard the shuttle. 

\---

"So how many people do you have aboard your ship?" Elizabeth asks when they finally reach the conference room. 

"4500 crew, 200 scientists, 84 piolts, and 1600 marines." Zarn replies

"I expected a much larger compliment for a ship that size." Elizabeth says 

"Our ship would normally have a crew of nearly 30,000 but due to the advanced Ai aboard and the additional reactors required for our intergalactic drives the crew was reduced greatly."

"What is your mission? " Sheppard asks

"Exploration, scouting potential resources and technology and engaging in trade relations with foreign powers" Zarn replies. 

"Seems like a hell of a warship to be using for exploration." Colonel Cladwell says. 

"The Voyager was built for this mission on the hull of a warship due to the needs of our new drive systems. I assure you we aren't here on a mission of conquest." Zarn says. 

"So I suppose the real question is what can we offer eachother?" Elizabeth says cutting in. 

"Well we know nothing about this galaxy and its powers at be all the intelligence you could spare would be most helpful. In exchange I'm willing to offer certain technologies such as our reactor technology to allow you to build larger more powerful ships. We can also offer mutal defense in exchange for allowing us to use Atlantis as a safe port for R&R. Also I have a feeling after I deliver my report to my superiors on the threat of the wraith we would be willing to offer a full military alliance. "

"A generous offer." Elizabeth says surprised. 

"I know it may seem like a lot but you kept one of my officers fed protected and sheltered for what was for us 5 years I understand it was only six months on your end but to us it was a great gesture of friendship. Also considering what these Wraith are capable of it's in both our best interests if the wraith were to invade either of our galaxies the death toll would be catastrophic."

"How long until we can recive an official report from your government?" Elizabeth asks. 

"As soon as I can semd a message likely a couple of hours. On our journey here we launched a network of communication relays which should allow us to contact home." 

"Good I look forward to hearing from them." Elizabeth says. 

"If you wouldn't mind Dr. Weir I could use a good rest its been a crazy day." Zarn says standing. 

"Of course let us know if you require anything." 

"One thing I'd like Commander Sozar to serve as my Liaison to you he'd remain in his current position on Atlantis but also file reports to me." Zarn says

"That seems reasonable I will allow it." 

"Thank you Dr and good night."

\---Two Years Later --- 

It still amazed Evan that the I.O.A had accepted the New Republic's offer to become a member state. Now that Earth was a member of the New Republic their had been some significant changes. Firstly the stargate program had been made public on Earth the fallout had been far less than had been expected and the advancement in technology had beem rapid. The New Republic had helped Earth to establish its own true shipbuilding program. Earth now had its own fleet of twelve 304 class ships amd the New Republic third battle group patrolled the Milky Way battling the Lucian Alliance. The wraith had become a far greater threat however and Atlantis was now a Fortress world. Several massive Battlestations now orbited the planet along with Earth's newest shipyard were the production of the first Bc-305 was fast nearing completion, it was a blend of Asgard and New Republic technology. The BC-305 was 850m in length, it was powered by a naquidah enhances SFS I-a2b Solar Ionization reactor.The 305 was protected by heavy armor and emhanced Asgard Sheilds. The 305 dwarfed the older 304 in fire power. Equiped with sixty turbolasers, ten dorsal mounted missile tubes capable of launching a wide range of warheads, twelve Asgard Plasma Beam Banks, and fourty ion cannons. The 305 also carried a compliment of thrity six F-302 fighters. It took 5000 personnel to crew a 305 but it was one of the mot powerful warships ever produced capable of engaging multiple wraith hive ships at once.

Jason and Evan made their way down the corridors of the 305 stopping on the bridge and watching the work crews in two days the 305 was to make her shake down cruise. Evan had beem promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and was to be placed in command of the yet to be named 305 Jason would be serving as his first officer.

"Excited to have your first command?" Jason asks slipping his arms around Evan's waist. 

"Can't wait this ship is incredibe." Evan said. 

"She still needs a name." Jason says. 

"I was thinking Mobius." Evan said

"Wasn't Mobius your old fighter squadron?" Jason asked.

"Before I joimed the SGC yea." Evan said smiling at the memory. 

"I will inform command the BC-305 will now be know as the 'Mobius' class." Jason said kissing Evan's cheek. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Mobile%20Uploads/bakuran_sentinel_zpsckrvcegz.png.html)
> 
> BC-305 'Mobius'


	6. Intra sanguinem

Evan sat down in his command chair with Jason taking a seat to his left. Jedi master Kyle Katarn had joined them on the bridge he was going to join their shakedown cruise as the official representative of Luke Skywalker's jedi Council. 'Mobius'' bridge buzzed with activity as final systems checks were made. The young lieutenant at the communication terminal looked over his shoulder at Lorne. "Sir we have a transmission incoming from Atlantis." He said 

"Put it through Lieutenant." Evan said and a very annoyed looking Rodney Mckay appeared on the viewscreen. 

"Colonel Lorne we just lost our long range sensors, we think it's sabotage. Sheppard is investigating now but we are blind down here you picking up anything up there?" 

"Sir! Multiple hyperspace contacts! We've got fiteen scratch that twenty two wraith hives and several dozen cruisers incoming. They are launching darts." The airman at the sensor station called. Suddenly the massive Golan III battle station in orbit exploded in a missive fire ball. "Colonel we've lost defense stations one amd two!" 

"Close all hatches and sever docking connections all hands to battle stations!" Evan barked. A klaxon sounded and there were several dull thumps as the ship broke free from the dock. 'Mobius' cleared the dock and moved on an intercept course just as the dock was hit by a salvo from a hive ship. "Open fire all batteries, arm launch tubes one through six and load the mark IXs fire them in a spread into that mass of darts get us some breathing room!" The the missile doors on the Mobius' dorsal surafce opened and the warheads launched in an even spread the powereful Naqidah enhanced nukes detonated vaporizing swarms of darts and heavily damaging a wraith cruiser. A hail of crimson turbolaser bolts tore into the closet hive as its own blue energy weapons pounded Mobius' sturdy sheilds. The Asgard beam weapons cut another hive in half. The New Republic defense fleet had taken severe damage with several ships destroyed before they could leave dock. Swarms of fighters clashed in the void around the planet. New Republic ships traded weapons fire with wraith ships the new republic line was holding for the moment. 

"New enemy contact! Twelve Imperial Star Destroyers on sensors and... my god sir we've got a Super Star Destroyer!" 

"It's the Iron Fist. Zinj must have made an alliance with the Wraith." Kyle said from behimd them.

"Oh just what we need a psychotic Imperial warlord added to our problems." Jason said. 

"Zinj's forces must have infiltrated the defense stations and Atlantis." Lorne said. 

"Sir Atlantis has left the surface they are joining the fight!" The comm officer called as a swarm of drones tore into one of the Star Destroyers causing it to explode in an impressive fire ball. 

"All ships the Sheppard im ordering a withdrawal I repeat all ships pull back to the alpha site we can't win this." 

"You heard the Colonel all ships withdraw!" Lorne barked. The New Republic fleet spooled up their hyperdrives and jumped away...

\---Alpha site two hours later---

"Sir we've got a report on the status of the fleet." A very somber looking lieutenant said with a pained expression. 

"Let's hear it." Evan said his voice tight.

"All three battle stations were lost with all hands. Twenty seven ships were destroyed in drydock. Two Republic-Class Star Destroyers the Irkana and the Rendili were destroyed. Voyager suffered extensive damage and Captain Zarn is dead. Deadalus suffered some minor damage and is still combat capable. We lost sixty-three percent of our starfighters." The Lieutenant paused and sucled in a deep shaky breath. "Current causality estimations are two hundred fifty three thousand dead, fifty three thousand wounded and thirty thousand MIA and presumed dead. The fleet now consists of three 304 class ships, two Nebula-class star defenders, eighteen cruisers one carrier and Atlantis herself." 

"Thank you Lieutenant you are dismissed." Evan says taking a deep breath of his own he is grateful for Jason's strong hand on his shoulder. 

"More than half the fleet wiped out in less than an hour." Evan whispered 

"And the closest reinforcements are weeks away." Jason says

"Open a fleet wide channel I want everyone to hear this." Evan says. 

"Channel open sir." 

"Attention all ships this is Lieutenant Colonel Lorne. I know we've all seen the reports the wraith hit us and hit us hard. I won't lie to you our situation is dire. Our fleet is decimated and it will take weeks possibly even month's to get reinforcements. But we can't and we won't surrender. We may be out numbered and outgunned but we will not let the enemy take us unawares again. We will fight back we will hit the wraith and their Imperial allies with the full force of our resolve. We will avenge our fallen and show the wraith once and for all that Pegasus is no longer their personal buffet! We will not yield not to them not to any other enemy. So let's repair our ships bandage our wounds and show the wraith just who they are dealing with!" A symphony of cheers and applause flood the bridge of ever ship in the fleet.

As the noise quieted Jason whipered to himself barley audible even to Evan who was leaning againt him. "Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.  
“Forward, the Light Brigade!  
Charge for the guns!” he said.  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred. 

 

“Forward, the Light Brigade!”  
Was there a man dismayed?  
Not though the soldier knew  
Someone had blundered.  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die.  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred. 

 

Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon in front of them  
Volleyed and thundered;  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
Boldly they rode and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of hell  
Rode the six hundred. 

 

Flashed all their sabres bare,  
Flashed as they turned in air  
Sabring the gunners there,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wondered.  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
Right through the line they broke;  
Cossack and Russian  
Reeled from the sabre stroke  
Shattered and sundered.  
Then they rode back, but not  
Not the six hundred. 

 

Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon behind them  
Volleyed and thundered;  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
While horse and hero fell.  
They that had fought so well  
Came through the jaws of Death,  
Back from the mouth of hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of six hundred. 

When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honour the charge they made!  
Honour the Light Brigade,  
Noble six hundred!" Evan squeezed Jason's hand as he plotted their next course of action.


	7. Adversor et admorsus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S this is super duper late but here it is. There is even some steamy man love to make up for me being bad.

\--Iron Fist, Flagship of Warlord Zsinj--

Zsinj looked out at the debris field that once was the mighty fleet guarding this system. He was impressed with the damage they inflicted but overall the attack had been only a partial sucess. The New Republic fleet had suffered signifigant losses but a large portion of their more powerful warships had escaped. The escape of Atlantis and the Fleet Carrier 'Inexorable' was also a strategic blow, as well as the escape of the prototype Tau'ri 305 class warship. Luckily for Zsinj the Wraith had taken the brunt of the damage twelve of their hive ships had been lost along with several dozen of their cruisers.

"Admiral?" A meek ensign said.

"Yes?" Zsinj said in a clipped tone.

"We have recived a message from our wraith allies they demand we supply them with additional clones for feeding." He said

"Tell them that they will recive their clones when they finish building the shipyards they promised me." Zsinj said dismissively. 

"Yes sir, oh and sir our scouts report the Rebel fleet has gone into hiding there is still no sign of them."

"Very well thank you Ensign you are dismissed." Zsinj says with a sigh. 

"Sir!" The ensign snapped a salute and managed not to trip when he spun on his heel to leave. 

Zsinj sighed 'I ask for officers and they give me scared children' he grumbled to himself. He hoped the Rebellion forcers were found soon with a firm hold on this galaxy he could purge the wraith and assemble the necessary forces to retake the Empire. 

-Atlantis-

The commanders of the fleet gathered in Atlantis' briefing room and argued over tactics. Caldwell wanted to pull out of Pegasus all together to retreat to the milky way, Sheppard was convinced they should lead strikes on Wraith and Imperial installations via the stargate. Jason however had a different plan. 

"I say we do what we did during the rebellion. Hit and run strikes with our starfighters, interrupt enemy supply lines, plot surgical strikes on key enemy positions and just cause utter havoc. Give me a couple squadrons of our fighters and a target and we can pick the enemy appart while we wait for reinforcements." Jason said from were he was leaned against Evan. It had been a taxing day and they were all exausted. 

"Thats probably our best option we can't win a direct confrontation with our current forces. We will send out recon jumpers and see what our allies know once we've gathered some intel we can strike." Sheppard said 

"Alright if that's what the rest of you agree with I'm all for it. We need to call the SGC with Zarn dead Sheppard is technically the ranking commander." Caldwell said.

"Let do it, for now though lets all get some rest we've had a rough day." Sheppard said as the commanders filed out of the room. Evan and Jason had Mobius beam them directly to their quarters. 

Evan wrapped his arms around Jason and kissed him deeply. Their tongues fell into a familiar comforting pattern and they kissed tenderly until they had to break for air. "Jace I need you." Evan said voice more a plea than a demand. Jason nodded and worked them both out of their uniforms with practiced skill. Jason and Evan fell onto the bed their naked bodies slotting together as Jason kissed his way down Evan's chest. With a quick lick from the base of Evan's cock to the tip Jason took Evan into his mouth drawing a sweet gasp out of his lover. Evan carded his fingers through Jason's soft hair as his lover worshiped him. The sound of a cap snapping open barley registered to Evan until he felt two of Jason's fingers press inside him. Jason worked Evan open with swift praticed precision turning his love into a panting whimpering mess on the bed. "Jace please baby." Evan breathed. Jason kissed Evan deeply as he slowly sunk into him. Jason was always a gentle lover when he topped taking his time in prepping Evan and fucking him in a slowly building crescendo of pleasure. Evan wrapped his legs and arms around the taller man and held on as Jason slowly built up the pace. The beautiful sounds Evan made were almost enough to send Jason over the edge. A litany of curses whimpers and breathy moans drove Jason wild. Evan's grip on Jason's shoulders tightened as he came painting their torsos in ropes of white. Jason let out an animalistic growl as he came his hips stuttering as he filled his lover. With a content sigh Jason dropped next to Evan wrapping his arms around the shorter man and stroking soothing patterns on his chest with his fingers. "You are so beautiful Evan." Jason said a bright smile plasted on his face. "I love you Jason." Evan said pulling him in for a kiss. "Love you too baby." Jason managed to get them both into the shower where they cleaned up, once dried off they pulled on their boxers and crawled back into bed. They fell into their usual position Jason curled protectively around Evan his strong arms surrounding Evan with warmth and comfort. Evan drifted of to sleep listening to the quiet sound of Jason's breathing.

\---

Jason manuvered his X-wing through a hail of laser fire happy he had jedi reflexes. The Genii to no ojes surprise had given them bad Intel. What was supposed to be a small supply base had turnes out to be Zsinj's main starfighter production facility. Luckily for Jason and the New Republic fighter wings he was currently leading Colonel Caldwell had planned for that. With their star fighters drawn off to counter the Republic strike force Zsinj's forces had left the facility wide open. 

The Deadalus and the Bothan assault cruiser Andromeda punched through the gap. In hail of crimson trubolaser bolts, proton torpedoes, nukes, rail guns and Asgard beam weapons the starfighter plant was obliterated in a terrifying display of fire power. With their targets destroyed the New Republic forces quicky retreated. 

\---

"That was a brilliant plan Sheppard." Jason said klinking their beer bottles together. 

"Nah just a simple sleight of hand mad em look left when we were punching right." Sheppard shrigs

"Well it's a good thing you kept their fleet distracted if they'd gotten reinforced we'd have been fucked." 

"Thank your boyfreind for that Mobius destroyed their holonet relay and kept them from receiving calls for help." 

"Thanks babe you saved my bacon." Jason says pressing a kiss to Evan's cheek. 

"I am so glad the New Republic has not regulation against fraternization or gays in the military." Evan mumbles turning red. 

"Like any one here would report you any way." McKay says. 

"Aye Rodney's right you two make a handsome couple. Then put the two of you together in a fight I wouldn't wanna be your enemy lads." Carson says

"To kicking Zsinj in the balls!" 

"I'll drink to that." Ronon says


End file.
